


Coercion

by EchoingInfinite



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Abuse of Power, Coercion, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism, inappropriate thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Mafuyu should have went home.





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I have uploaded this before, but I am gonna be honest and say Kinktober didn't work out cause I just didn't have the time or energy to write something for every day, so I'm gonna upload everything I managed to write as separate one-shots.

Mafuyu should have went home.

When she received the call earlier that day, Izumida had asked her to come by one of the meeting rooms. He said he had to speak to her about something before she went home for the day. She didn't think twice about it. Not even when most of the workers here had already gone home. She trusted Izumida.

Waiting for her was Ichinose's right hand man, Ishimatsu, who greeted her at the door. Immediately, she felt like there was something wrong. There was no reason for Ishimatsu to be here. He was never seen away from Ichinose's side. Izumida wouldn't have told Ichinose about his meeting with her. Unless, Ichinose had somehow caught onto what was going on and how integral Izumida was to Yagami's plan. She immediately thought the worst. Was she going to open the door to find Izumida dead? Was she going to walk in to find him alive, but then be gunned down alongside him?

She wouldn't even consider the possibility that Izumida wasn't an ally.

She saw how devastated he was after what happened with Morita. She knew he wouldn't have anything to do with AD-9. He wouldn't condone the terrible crimes that had been committed for the sake of some super drug.

She believed in him.

Even if her faith was misguided before.

She didn't want to be wrong about Izumida, too.

Ishimatsu escorted her into the room, closing the door behind him - something Mafuyu didn't really register as she took in the sight before her.

Bent over the table, face down on its surface, was Izumida, his black jacket thrown to the side. Buttons on his white shirt undone, his chest was slightly visible to her, but the most shocking factor was his trousers and boxers around his ankles, Ichinose bent over him from behind. Immediately, she knew what she was witnessing and she dropped the files she had been carrying, the plastic making a resounding clash against the floor.

Izumida looked up at her in shock, "Mafuyu-san!" he yelled and he seemed to try to scramble out from under Ichinose's weight.

Ishimatsu was busying himself with picking up the files Mafuyu had dropped, placing them on the table, not a single care given to either Mafuyu or Izumida.

Ichinose easily held Izumida down, reaching around to gently cover the prosecutor's mouth, "Now, now, try to calm down. We don't know who else is still in the building, after all." he speaks calmly, authoritatively, using his other hand to reach under Izumida and caress his inner thigh. Izumida whined into Ichinose's palm at the touch.

Mafuyu watched as Izumida shut his eyes and lowered his head, Ichinose's hand moving away from his mouth. Izumida rested his head against the table and refused to look in Mafuyu's direction.

"It's so nice to see you, Mafuyu-san. Please take a seat." Ichinose continued, so casually.

Mafuyu wants to run. She wants to turn around and run, get help, do something. She doesn't want to be here, but she doesn't want to leave Izumida behind. She knows if she runs and gets help, Ichinose would twist everything so it was Izumida in the wrong. Probably say something like Izumida was throwing himself at him, and Ichinose obliged purely out of kindness. Also, Izumida would be humiliated if anyone else saw him like this. She was bad enough, but if anyone else witnessed this, he'd never be able to forget.

Ishimatsu pulled a chair out, straight across from Ichinose and Izumida. A seat that would surely give her a good view of Izumida's face. She clenched her fists before walking to the chair and sitting down, looking at Ichinose, waiting for an explanation of some sort. She knows she should run but she didn’t want to leave Izumida.

Ichinose simply resumed thrusting into Izumida's body, causing Izumida to arch his back slightly and pant.

It's obscene, the noises he's making. Mafuyu could feel her face heating up and butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why this sight was having such an effect on her, but every time Izumida's voice broke into a moan or pant, she felt the butterflies in her stomach again. It was the kind of butterflies you get when you see something that you consider attractive and the thought of that made her feel ashamed of herself.

Ishimatsu was standing still, not a single emotion on his face.

Ichinose kept to a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out, sometimes gently and sometimes roughly. Izumida was responding more positively to the gentler approach, his moans much more sensual and relaxed. When Ichinose was rough, Izumida tended to sound like he was in pain, like he was a breath away from begging Ichinose for mercy.

Mafuyu fidgeted in her seat, wanting to look anywhere else but at Izumida. When she thought of Izumida, her thoughts rarely strayed beyond a soft kiss, holding his hand or being held by him. Seeing him like this, it was making her feel uncomfortable, but in the sense that she wanted to be the one who was coaxing those loud moans from him. She is witnessing abuse of power, coercion, practically rape, and she's letting her thoughts stray like this.

Regardless of what Izumida said, Mafuyu knew he didn't really want Ichinose doing this to him. 

After another rough thrust, Izumida moaned loudly, his nails scratching against the table. From where Mafuyu was sitting, she could see how flushed Izumida's face was, see the way his teeth bit into his bottom lip, see the saliva dripping from his mouth and see the glazed over look in his eyes. Seeing him in such a disheveled and euphoric state was something she never imagined she’d see.

She fidgeted in her seat again, gripping the hem of her skirt in her hands, clenching tightly.

Ishimatsu was still standing right next to her, his presence over her shoulder making her feel incredibly uneasy. He kept smiling that creepy smile, like he knew of her internal conflict.

She wished Yagami was here. He would have been able to do something. His dislike for Izumida aside, he wouldn't have just stood by and let this happen.

"Mafuyu-san?" Ichinose began, taking his attention off Izumida for a moment to look at her. Izumida remained face down on the table, panting and his fists clenching. He looked like he was in pain, but also pleasure, “I know you’re thinking this is an abuse of power, but I promise you, I am not doing anything Izumida-san doesn’t want me to do to him."

Mafuyu didn’t believe him. She believed Yagami. Ichinose was backing the AD-9 project, and judging by his ties to Captain Hamura of the Matsugane clan, he wasn’t above abuse of power and he was capable of severely unpleasant things. If she knew Izumida, she knew he was going along with this so Ichinose doesn’t walk away. Despite Izumida’s stubbornness and his rivalry with Yagami, he really was on the right side of the law and it's something Mafuyu truly admires about him. Even more now, after the truth about Morita came out. Izumida wanted Ichinose behind bars. Refusing Ichinose would likely ruin Yagami’s plan.

Mafuyu told herself that had to be it. There's no other logical reason for Izumida to let Ichinose do this to him.

“Normally I wouldn’t engage in sexual affairs with my business partners. Certainly not my lawyer,” Ichinose continued, his speech only slightly impaired by the pace of his thrusts into Izumida’s body. The pleasure was clear as day on his face, but he was taking his time, ensuring Izumida felt every push, “Unprofessional, as you can imagine, I'm sure.” He says it in such an offhanded way, "You wouldn't have a sexual relationship with a business partner, would you?" The way he phrased that, coupled with the small but all-knowing smile on his face, felt in poor taste to her.

Mafuyu remained silent, simply glaring at him. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of a rebuttal.

“But there’s something very...” he paused, taking a moment to place a hand on Izumida’s back and gently caress it through the fabric of his white shirt, making Izumida shiver, “gratifying about seeing Izumida-san unravel and writhe in such a way.” He glanced at her, smiling unnervingly, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Mafuyu pressed her lips together, feeling anger in the pit of her stomach, "How dare you-"

Ishimatsu's gloves squeaked ominously.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that.” Ichinose kept that calm, businessman approach, shaking his head at Ishimatsu, “Maybe gratifying is the wrong word..." he mused aloud, running his hands down Izumida's side, gripping his hips firmly, prompting a low moan from the prosecutor, "You see, Izumida-san always carries himself with such an air of confidence. I like confidence." he continued, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Izumida's neck, another shiver rocking Izumida's body, "But I also like seeing confident people so vulnerable..." his voice lowered to a whisper, but Mafuyu heard him well enough. Izumida shut his eyes, clenching his fists tightly.

“You like what you see, don't you, Mafuyu-san?" Ichinose looked directly at her again, right into her eyes and she felt like he could see right through her. 

“Ma-“ Izumida cut off, a breathy moan leaving his lips after another rough thrust., “Mafuyu-san...” he gasped, looking at her for the first time since she first came in here.

Mafuyu wanted to keep her head turned away, but doing so would just make her look guilty of what Ichinose said. Yes, she liked seeing Izumida like that. She's not naïve or a virgin. She isn't repulsed by sex, but she had never thought beyond a common boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. She never thought she'd like the idea of dominating a man. It just wasn't something she ever thought about.

She realised she wanted to be the one making Izumida tremble like that. She wouldn't be as rough as Ichinose. She'd want to take it slow, let Izumida set a pace he felt comfortable with and she'd move at that pace with him. She would make sure Izumida knew he only had to ask her to stop, if she did something he wasn't comfortable with. She'd stop immediately.

Her gaze flittered around for a bit before she raised her head to look at Izumida. She hoped the look in her eyes conveyed how truly sorry she was. He didn't look upset or disgusted with her. Rather, he looked relieved.

Ichinose glanced down at Izumida, a small smirk on his face and he reached under Izumida, gripping his cock and began to jerk him off. 

Ichinose came inside Izumida and Izumida came into Ichinose's hand, some of it probably staining the floor, but Mafuyu doubted any of them really cared about that right now.  
She found herself thinking about it.

Thinking about what she could do to Izumida, thinking about what he'd want her to do.

Would he really be okay with it?

What was that look he gave her earlier?

Does he trust her enough to be so vulnerable with her, after this?

All these questions, but more than anything, she wanted to clear any sign that Ichinose had ever had Izumida.


End file.
